Men are humans too
by Angel of RedFire
Summary: A challenged topic given to me to write about. FLYNN RIDER one-shot! Flynn Rider has a tough time to go through and he wonders if it's okay to be human for a while instead of his usual tough image. Rated T for rape.


**An extreme AU Tangled version.**

**Rated T for rape and dark moods.**

**A/N: This is a challenge that I asked for in my PMs. I want to focus more on issues in the world that are usually ignored. If you think there is something I should write-up, feel free to PM me an issue that should be focused on and I can do my best on writing a fic based on it. This was inspired and requested by ****frays aka NALANDA!**** So a shout out to her and go check out her stories as well.**

**A/N: This is way before Flynn ever meets Rapunzel**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

You know, as a thief, I get into a lot of trouble and not just with the law. I get in trouble with women too...sad but true. You would think someone as devilishly handsome as me would be able to just woo my way out of cat fights and snarky remarks from them. Well let me tell you pal, women are crazy! I mean come on! But then again, I only get in trouble with them if I reject their offers or if I'm too busy having to pull a heist to entertain them...ya know what I mean.

Anyways, this story isn't about how much fun I can have with women and how many hearts I can break. No, it's also about the kind of trouble I found myself in once at a bar. Now I must warn you, a lot of men are usually the ones who pull off this insane crime. You never hear about women doing it because they're the weaker species...no offense to them or anything.

And even if it did happen to us guys, people expect us to be tough about it and show no emotions about that trouble. But guess what?

We're human too.

Let's go back a few months to when this trouble happened.

_I'm sitting in the back of the pub, swigging my beer while I have two brunettes on each arm. They giggle lightly as each one kisses both cheeks. Ah this is the life! No crimes to pull off and just relaxing with a dame on each arm. Suddenly, I look across the room and see a red-head looking at me. What does she want? Oh, probably to get a better look at my handsomeness. Well that's too bad seeing as I have no interest in gingers._

_But she won't stop looking at me. Sighing, I excuse the ladies and finish up my beer before heading over to this mysterious redhead. My world is slightly spinning; the effects of the beer getting to me. Sheesh, I wish I hadn't drunk so much. Approaching her, I asked why she was looking at me. Her reason? Obviously because I'm too handsome to not stare at. Sheesh, what women do to get a look at the notorious Flynn Rider._

_She laughs at my comment about that and before I even know it, she starts flirting with me...like a hussy! I had no interest in her and yet she would't let me go. So I humored her, giving her The Smolder. Maybe that was too much because she just planted her lips right on mine! Normally, I wouldn't comply to this from a women that I have no interest in, but my brain was all fuzzed over from the beer and I let her kiss me. I kissed back hard, pressing her against me._

_WELL IT DIDN'T STOP THERE!_

Maybe I shouldn't even talk about it...

She hurt me something terrible.

No, I need to get this over with! I can't hold it in anymore.

_Anyways, so we're making out right in the middle of the floor in the bar and she whispers in my ear: "Let's take this somewhere else."_

_Being the drunken idiot that I was, I followed her into the back room and we just kept doing our thing. Well that's when it started to happen. I felt her hand on my belt and she started tugging on it._

_"Woah there ginger, I don't swing that way," I tell her, hoping that she gets the hint._

_Why was I doing this anyways, with a girl I didn't even like! I should just leave and go find my brunette babes. I started to get up, apologizing that I needed to be somewhere else. Her response? She shoves me back onto the bed, getting on top of me in the process._

Okay, maybe I should stop right here before I breakdown. I don't know if I can do this. I really don't know if I should.

But I feel like I'm going to explode! I need to say something!

_She wouldn't let me leave. She kept pinning me down, unbuckling my pants in the process. I tried protesting, telling her that this was wrong, that she should just leave me alone. I was helpless to do anything as my world kept spinning from the beer. HOW MUCH HAD I DRANK!?_

_"You know, I have no problem with hitting a girl," I remember telling her. _

_"Well in about a minute, you will be," She smirked. _

_Using some of my moves, I flipped us around which gave me the upper hand. I could just leave her here and pretend that this never happened. I could just leave now. She grabbed me by the collar, pulling me down towards her. Boy, she sure is strong. Strong enough to even flip over me until she got on me again. _

_And with a quick swip of my belt, my world started collapsing. _

Just stop it Flynn! STOP IT! You know, you never hear about a man getting raped at all. It's a rare occurrence. Well it just so happens that I had that rare occurrence!

There...I said it! Okay, are you happy? I was raped. Raped by a redheaded temptress. And you may be asking why I didn't stop her, well that's because my stupid brain was all fuzzy and I was stupidly drunk. After it happened, I passed out and didn't remember a thing until morning. And by then, I was a mess. How could I let that happen to me? ME! The great Flynn Rider!

I kept it to myself of course. I mean, nobody wants a man to get all emotional and crying all the time. Really...have you ever seen a man cry? Anyways, I had found The Stabbington Brothers by then and we went on our way to plan a heist.

But the entire time before the mission, I was traumatized. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Why did I let that redhead control me like that? Why did I have to drink so much? I wish it had never happened. I hated myself. I hated myself so much for what I did. Maybe I deserved if. Maybe it was god trying to crush my ego. Well, it worked.

_It turned me into a monster. I felt anger for that wench. I wanted to find her, strangle her, so something to make her pay for what she did to me. But she was too far away for me to deal with it. I was left in the dust...nowhere to go, no one to turn to. _

_Tyler and Tyson Stabbington sure weren't dealing with my grumpiness that well. Every time I snapped at them, they cracked their knuckles and threatened to beat the emotion out of me. They hated that I was being difficult to deal with. _

_"Face it Rider, ever since leaving that bar you've been a pain. What happened back there?" Tyson has asked. _

_"NOTHING!" I snapped. _

_I know what they would have said: "Be a man, Rider." _

_Well guess what? I'M ONLY HUMAN! Shouldn't men be allowed to show feelings?_

_I lived with the grief for too long. I wanted to end my life some days and forget about the damn riches that I could have. I felt ready to burst because I had no one to tell this to. And even if I did, I would have gotten the same answer: "Be a man, Rider."_

_A few months after it happened, The brothers and I came to a town that we would be robbing from. That night as they slept, I crept out of my tent and went to find someone to talk to. I couldn't live with the pain anymore. I needed to get those visions of being raped out of my head. I finally came across the towns church and headed inside to find that the reverend was still up. Finally, someone to talk to! But could I do this? Could I tell him what happened to me? Of course I could...I couldn't live with the shame anymore._

"And so father, that's why I HAD to come see you," Flynn said after telling his story to the reverend.

The Reverend who had been listening the entire time, finally spoke up.

"Flynn Rider, I can promise you that you did the right thing by coming to talk to me. From here, I will help you overcome your pain. You are a strong man, I can tell. It takes bravery to speak up against this stuff. I promise that it's okay to drop the "tough guy" image. Men are humans, just like you said," The reverend explained.

Flynn have a sigh of relief and he thanked The Reverend.

"So now what?" Flynn asked.

The Reverend took Flynns calloused hands into his gentle ones and looked the young man in the eyes. Flynns' big brown eyes seemed filled with despair and anguish, as if they were filled by the devil himself. They pleaded, begging for some comfort.

"Now my son, I will help you heal."

* * *

**Well, it's probably not my best but it's something. **

**Again, a thanks to FRAYS aka NALANDA for the topic. **


End file.
